


Penny's helper

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Breeding, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/F, Fingering, Futa on Female, Futadom, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:32:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Commission fic! Penny has a helper in Ciel while Ciel's official designation is a specialist in reality she is Penny's living human condom!
Relationships: Penny Polendina/Ciel Soleil
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Penny's helper

**Author's Note:**

> Com rush! ten bucks for 1.5K words of all your RWBY futadom needs most fetishes allowed if you want one just hit me up in the comments!

Ciel did not know why she signed up for the Atlas millitary.

_ Glurk! Glurk! Glurk! Glurk! _ The harsh wet sounds of flesh slapping flesh filled the air as Ciel wondered just why she had joined the millitary. Sure it paid five times as well as any hunting job. With stable pay and benefits. There was nothing wrong with the money that she made she just wanted to make money for doing something that was useful.

_ Glurk! Glurk! Glurk! _ The harsh wet choking sounds grew in power as Ciel felt her throat seize! The sheer weight of the  _ mass _ of the object that was in her throat was making her mind go blank. Her eyes had rolled up into the back of her head as she felt her body shake. Her lungs burned and her body seized, she felt her nipples poking out of her top that had been ripped in two. Allowing most of her brownish pink chocolate mounds to poke out as she felt her lungs burn from a lack of oxygen. She felt her body shaking more and more as she tried to hold her own knee's She knew that if she gripped the waist of her...  _ partner _ that she would only take that as a go ahead and get even more enthusiastic when it came down to playing with her. And yes Ciel knew that this was not exactly in her job description but she had just the worst person to say no to!

_ Glurk! Glurk! Glurk! _

_ "~Oh friend Ciel. What a good little slut you are.~" _ Penny said as she pounded into Ciel's throat! She was face fucking her best friend like it was the only purpose that she had been born to do! Penny was driving her foot of wrist thick of android dick right into the back of Ciel's throat! her artificial nerves allowing her to feel things through them that she could not feel usually. She was busy slamming and smacking her dick down as far as it would go as she groaned!

"You are so good! You are such a good slut! I just want you to be the best slut that you can be! Just take my dick! Take it! Take it like the good slut that you are! You act like you are so uptight but you really just like it when I shove my dick down into your mouth like a whore!" Penny asked her voice harder as steel and nothing like the soft bubbly voice she used when she was outside.

Penny was not mean not at all. She just knew that Ciel liked it when she was talked to like that. She knew that Ciel was a good cock slut and she knew that it was going to be a while before she was fucked raw. She had to work out her balls first. 

She knew that she was going to get Ciel pregnant today but that was something that she was going to surprise her with! There was a shuddering from Ciel as Penny paused her brown-skinned friend condom baby momma shook and shuddered as she was made to whimper as Penny detected new dampness in the room that she  _ knew _ was not there before.

_ Glurk! Glurk! Glurk! _ Penny let out a grin as she rubbed the top of her head. 

"Did you just cum from getting your face fucked?" Penny asked her dick never once stopping the brutal piston pounding of her mouth as Ciel Ciel tried to look down but Penny was not having it. 

"Look at me specialist!" She said yanking Ciel's head up by her hair. She forced her to look up as she face fucked like a slut! Penny gripped her hair and pounded her deep down into her mouth as she licked her lips. 

"You are going to take this dick and you are going to take it well! You are going to take my dick like a good girl and you are going to love it!" Penny said as she let Ciel's hair go free. She knew it might have stung but she did not grip it with enough strength to permanently harm her hair follicles.

That was something that was not thinkable! To actually hurt the love of her life was something that Penny could never bring herself to do! She loved Ciel with all of her central processing units memory! And she was going to do what she could to make sure that Ciel knew that love in turn!

"Oh fuck! I am going to cum! I am going to cum! Take it all friend~!" Penny said as she came hard right down Ciel's throat! Ciel's eyes went wide as the biofuel that Penny insisted be the only meal that she ever eats was forced down her gullet! 

Ciel had to admit that Penny's artificial spunk was much tastier than anything that she had used in her entire life. She wanted to taste it more and more and the fact that the life giving spunk was being wasted as she could not taste any as Penny's dick was jammed so far down her mouth that when it tensed and exploded there was a moment of fear as she felt her guts expand as she thought she could burst! 

Her body shook as she felt it pushed up into her throat! Penny always came enough to make sure that her guts were fully full of futa spunk! And while that was not at all comfortable she knew better than to talk back. Eventually, Penny sighed as she began to slide her dick out of Ciel's ravaged mouth. She took her dick out with a thin and slimy wet  _ pop! _

That took the dick out making Ciel's mouth water as she licked her lips. She looked at the massive dick before her and instantly began to kiss it! There were still thin lines of that thick delicious cum sticking to the tip of her dick lining it up with the plump lips of her own as she groaned and pushed her lips forward. 

Effectively making out with Penny's dick as Penny let out a small laugh of power. 

"Now that is something that I  _ like _ to see!~ It's always nice when my slut is acting like a good slut." Penny said as she rubbed Ciel's head lovingly letting her true caring nature appear again as she licked her lips.

"Now beg me to put a baby in you," Penny said bluntly as Ciel whimpered she knew that she should not do it. She knew that her being pregnant would be in fact more or less an end to her millitary career. She knew that she was going to have to do things that she had no idea how but at the same time?

"Please put a baby in me." Penny smiled as Ciel finally gave in as she took a step back. The small dorm that was Ciel's was always a nice cozy soundproof space to break her slut in the way she deserved.

"Assume the position friend!" Penny said as Ciel nodded as Ciel stood up on shaky legs. As she began to walk away from Penny shaking her pert plump chocolate ass and-

_ WHAP! _ Penny slapped her ass as soon as she could. Spanking that fat chocolate ass of the beauty of Atlas. Shoving two fingers into her cunt and making sure to lick the top of Ciel's ears as she grinned and smirked. 

"You are already so wet. What a slut!"

"I am not-"

"Silence! I knew that asking you for consent was a mistake. You are nothing more than a slut that deserves to be used as nothing but a living condom for me so get on the fucking bed!" Penny hissed pushing Ciel down Ciel gasped as she came from the shove! Her pussy spasmed her bare pink folds exposed as Penny licked her artificial lips. 

She gripped the sides of Ciel before she began to slam her dick home! She slammed her dick into that well-used cunt. Her clamshell getting pulled in tow as Ciel screamed out!

"Oh god! Yes! Fuck me! Fuck me, Penny! Fuck me like a whore! Break me!" Ciel screamed her inner slut for dick finally free as Penny nodded in a far more playful mode now. 

"As you say, friend! Bitch breaking speeds allowed!" Penny said as her hips began to  _ hammer  _ into Ciel! She screamed out loud as she felt Penny break her! Her hips crashing in over twelve times in one second! Making Ciel's eyes roll up into the top of her head as she was fucked like a common slut of the Atlas ranks!

"Fuck!" Penny said cussing more in one minute than she had in her whole life. As she came hard! She came hard her cum finding Ciel's womb filling it drowning and raping her exposed ovaries as Penny leaned into the climaxing slut. 

"And now you are officially  _ mine." _


End file.
